gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enemy
The Enemy is the last episode of Season 2. Summary After Martha shot a lightning ball at Dr. Budar's old abandoned robot, it comes to life, and plans to destroy the Cymbio. Characters Dr. Budar S.T.L (Debut.) Cymbio Transcript (Episode starts with a box starting to move, and glow yellow.) ?????: (In a static like voice.) I'm still here. (A screeching sound is heard.) (Theme Song.) Dr. Budar: ..I'm done. I give up. I am so done. I've been humiliated way to many times! I've tried EVERYTHING! I'm done with these kids. I am so done. I give up. I'm just gonna lay off the taking over body thing, the giant robot henchmen thing, EVERYTHING!! You win, Cymbio! You win with your stupid gems, a\powers, hamster things. I'm done. I guess i'm gonna destroy this lab with a bomb later on....Wait...What's this? (Picks up a green dog like robot.) *gasp* could it be? Robot: (Glitching.) O-o-o-obey Buda-a-a-ar. Dr. Budar: *sigh* It's broken...Oh well...WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING- (Screen fades to black.) Robot: I-I-i-i'm sorry creato-o-o-or. (Later.) (An alarm is heard.) Dog: AH. AAAHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!!! THERE'S A FIRE!!! Beckie: No it isn't! I think there's something wrong! Dog: Like what? Beckie: I don't know! Something is mi-....WHAT? Everyone: What? Beckie: Someone is coming, and it isn't Budar! Gumball: Who? There aren't any enemies anymore! How can there be someone after us? Beckie: I don't know! It isn't our friends! We already destroyed that chip that made Sullvan evil in the first place! Gumball: Well, if it isn't Budar, or any of our friends, then it must be a new villain altogether! Mabel: But who? Who would be after us this time? Robot: That wou-wou-would be me-e-e-e-e. Everyone: *gasp* Robot: I-i-i-i will ta-a-ake care of everything e-e-e-else, kids. (Screeches.) (Screen cuts to black.) Beckie: ( wakes up ) uuh...where am i? others: ( wakes up ) huh? Lilly: this is more scary then Sullvan become a robot thingy and he and Hot Dog become huge giants. Gumball: wheres Martha?! Cobby: she is gone! Conny: we must find her! ( they go for searching ) ( at a mystery place, Martha has fainted and now, she woke up, find out that she is in a room ) Robot: h-h-hello my -l-lit-t-tle friend... Martha: where am i..a-and who are you?! Robot: i a-am Sarthall, but ca-a-all me S.T.L. y-y-you are in a-a-a o-o-offic-ce i-in C-C-Chucky Dominos a-and y-y-you sha-all h-h-help me-e. Martha: why should i? S.T.L: or els-s-e, y-you be-e li-i-ike hi-im... ( shows a box with Sullvans body parts and Martha gasps ) Martha: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?! S.T.L: oh, no-o-othi-i-ing, he aske-ed fo-or it. anywa-a-ays, i ha-ave a su-u-uprise to-o-o you. ( uses a lever and Martha gets electruded ) Martha: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ( meanwhile ) Dog: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDONKAY!!!!!!! Felix: What!? What is it this time!? Dog: Donkey, Hunk's litter box is full again. Felix: IT'S YOUR TURN TO CLEAN UP THE LITTER BOX!!!! Dog: Donkay, You need to clean it. YOU ARE A PLUMMER!!! Felix: Yes, and i'm the co leader, the chef, the construction worker, the electrician, and we can be here all day. Dog: I can wait, donkay. Felix: GR....Ok. What's the problem this time? Dog: Well, the water is green, and the little box is....idk. Felix: WATER!? THERE'S NO WATER IN THERE! Dog: There is now. I guess the poop melted. (Gives shovel.) Good luck! Felix: ......AAAHHH! (Later.) (Withered Hot Dog, who is still safely trapped in the garage from The Next Fight , breaks free through the chains, and gets up.) Hot Dog: I-i-i guess si-i-ince i'm finally free from these cha-i-ins, I should get go-i-i-ing! (Hit's wall by accident.) Hot Dog: O-o-ow. (Leaves.) (Later.) S.T.L: The-the-the job is do-o-o-one... Gumball: What did you do? S.T.L: Nothing ba-ba-ba-bad. But she has no-o-ow changed- Deeper voice.) Changed. (Throws Martha, who is knocked out, on the ground.) Everyone: *gasp* S.T.L: You are all free to go. But stay home, and don't co-o-ome back. Lilly: But what did you do- S.T.L: (With exoskeleton eyes, and dark voice.) I SA-A-AID GET OUT!!! (Make broken voice box sound.) (Everyone runs away.) S.T.L: Hehehe...They don't know what they're dealing with.... (Fangy's Radio Garble Sound is heard.) S.T.L: Who-o-o is that? (Fangy appears in front of the door.) S.T.L: WHO-O-O ARE YOU!? YOU LO-O-OK LIKE THAT ROTHER GUY BUT WITH FANGS AND A TO-O-OP HAT!!! (Hallucinations of eyeless Sullvan, and Gumball with bloodshot eyes flash on the scene.) S.T.L: WHA-AT? WHAT'S HAPPENI-I-ING!? MY E-EYESIGHT IS ME-ESSED UP!!! (Fangy's Jumpscare.) S.T.L: AH! (Falls.) Fangy: (In a radio like sound, with his voice being demonic, but when high pitched, it says:) Rats. They're gone. I'll have to find them later. (Teleports away.) ( later at the clubhouse, everyone is shocked ) Cobby: ( in tears ) what have happend to my sister?! she is now almost DEAD! ( cries ) Conny: she is not dead, but she is knocked down and taken away. we must take back Martha. Mabel: but how shall we do that? Conny: i dont know...but i think i have a idea. (Later.) WHT (Withered Hot Dog: He-e-ey! Why was a stu-u-u-u-u-ck in the basement for 4-4-4 months anyway? Oh well! Now to-o finish the job! TBA (Lol jk guise. Wait 4 latar. ok bai m8.) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finale